


Xavier's Home for Wayward Mutants

by AcesOfSpade



Series: X-Men Movie/Comic Fuion [1]
Category: All New X-Men (Comics), X-Men (Comicverse), X-Men (Movies), X-Men - All Media Types, X-Men Evolution
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Modern: Still Have Powers, Anya Lives, Artistic Liberties, Foster Care, Gen, Protective Siblings, asshole Erik, protective Charles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-15
Updated: 2015-06-15
Packaged: 2018-04-04 13:38:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4139658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AcesOfSpade/pseuds/AcesOfSpade
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Four siblings seek out the Xavier Home for Wayward Mutants, a foster home in Bayville, New York. They need a place to stay, to be safe. </p>
<p>Charles Xavier wasn't expecting four children to randomly drop on his doorstep with no social worker, and he definitely wasn't expecting them to be the children of his old friend-turned-enemy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So I read this absolutely _amazing_ X-Men fic on Saturday night. It was a Tempest POV fic where Charles runs a foster home. I was inspired to write something like it, and this happened. Three chapters happened in one day. Oops.

Charles Xavier liked to think he was a good man. He ran a foster home for ‘special youngsters’, which everybody never acknowledged meant ‘mutants’. He was technically protected by anti-biased laws, but that didn't stop the bigoted asses who frequently harassed his children. He didn't like it, at all. He wished people would accept his children, all five of them, but they just wouldn't.

Of course, the day four new children showed up on his doorstep with no social worker in sight, he was intrigued.

They introduced themselves from oldest to youngest, oddly enough.

The oldest was 16, and her name was Anya Lehnsherr. The name sent a shiver down Charles' spine. He hadn't heard that name in years, and he silently prayed there was no relation.

The twins were 15, and went by Wanda and Pietro Maximoff. The boy had silver hair, which was off-putting to Charles for some reason.

The youngest was 11 and named Lorna Dane. They were adamant about sharing their powers, but Charles knew, he knew they had powers because they told him why they were there.

Erik Lehnsherr was their father, and he had abandoned all four of them. 

Anya and the twins were full siblings who had only met four years prior. Anya was assumed deceased in a fire in Tanzania, so their mother ran away from Erik to have the twins. She gave them to the Maximoffs, a nice gypsy couple who lived on a mountain.

Lorna was their half-sister. Erik had a brief encounter with a woman that resulted in a third child he didn't know he had. 

Charles accepted everything in strides and brought the children under his wing.

They had been introduced to his other five children the next day. They had shown up quite late, and everyone was asleep.

The other five were adamant about the new arrivals, but held an open mind. 

Scott Summers was the oldest, at 17. He was a tall ginger boy with ruby quartz glasses that honestly intimidated Lorna.

Jean Grey was a few month younger than Scott, and they seemed to be a couple. She has bright red hair and a rather welcoming persona.

Bobby Drake (don't ever call me Robert) was 16, and quite a handful. He tried, and failed, at flirting with Wanda and Anya.

Warren Worthington III was 15, and seemed quite frantic. Wanda had to admit, he was rather attractive.

Hank McCoy (Hank please, Henry makes me sound like an old man.) was the youngest at 12, but by far the smartest. He had multiple university degrees, including a PhD in medicine. 

The four siblings were slightly intimidated by the other children, especially Scott and Hank. Scott had an air of dejection and mystery to him, and Hank was so smart.

They were given rooms, the twins in one and Anya and Lorna in another. Charles had no lack of space in his rather large home. It almost seemed a mansion, and it was his childhood home, nonetheless.

Things fell into a rhythm after that. The nine children would wake up around 6:15, and the older ones (all but Lorna, really) were sent off to high school, where nobody knew of their residence or powers, and Lorna was sent to her middle school. Hank went off to the university to work on experiments in genetics.

The four siblings had to adjust to normal lives. Anya was on her own at 10 months old, and was taken in by a Tanzanian couple who knew her mother. They raised her as the twins were raised: as a gypsy child. Her powers were thought to be those of gypsy origin, much like Wanda. Wanda and Pietro were gypsy children in Tanzania as well, never knowing American culture. Lorna was American, born in Albany. As a young child, she had killed her mother and stepfather by accident, landing her in a 'mutant juvenile corrections facility', which was a hell house. 

Adjusting to a normal routine was complicated. They were awkward around other people at school, and Pietro and Lorna were mocked for their unnatural hair colours. They brushed it off, but it secretly hurt.

After school, they went back to Charles, who helped them understand mutation, and was slowly coaxing their powers out of them. Pietro was the only one to give in. He was a cocky showoff, after all. 

Months went by without incident, but one day in June, shit hit the fan.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There are some translations at the bottom of the chapter for some stuff in the fic. Excuse me if it's wrong. I used Google translate.

June 26th. It had started out a seemingly normal day for the colloquially dubbed 'X-Men' (thank you Pietro and Bobby). They were out of school for the summer, and all seemed well. The twins had all the same classes, and they somehow only got off with four finals out of seven classes. Scott and Jean had all seven, but that's because they were graduating.

Their graduation ceremony was two days prior, and all had gone well.

On this seemingly normal day, Bobby was lobbing ice balls as fast as he could at Pietro out back, trying to hit the speedster. Everyone had gotten closer in the last few months, and they could successfully say they were a family.

Anya and Jean were outside as well, talking about nothing in particular. Lorna and Wanda were playing a game of catch, while Scott and Warren were playing around with a frisbee. Hank was who the Hell knows where, probably tinkering with something or another.

The day was nice, not too warm or cool, and everything was fine.

That is, until Charles burst out of the house and requested everyone's presence inside at once.

The eight children followed their 'father' inside, worry and concern plastered across their faces. Charles was never this frantic, unless something bad was happening.

They reached the living room, and Scott, Jean, Warren, and Bobby froze in their tracks. Someone other than one that lived there was sitting on the couch, dressed... normally, and not in flowing robes of dark crimson.

The four siblings didn't know who this man was, but Anya could've sworn she knew that face, that posture from somewhere.

It only clicked when Scott positioned his fingers at the hinge of his shades and muttered a disgusted 'Magneto'. They too froze in their tracks, not moving or speaking, almost not breathing. This was their father, the neigh-terrorist.

They acted like they didn't know who he was, playing oblivious to his connection.

Charles was sitting uncomfortably across from Erik, in his favourite armchair. It was obvious Erik was not an invited guest.

Anya awkwardly cleared her throat. "I'm Aniya Maximoff, these are my siblings, Peter, Winnie, and Laura." she made up on the fly. Everyone else knew everyone's names in the room, so she shared 'theirs'.

Erik analyzed them, taking in their appearances and postures. None seemed a threat to him, not yet.

"Pleasure." he drawled dryly, no emotion behind his words.

"What are you doing here?" Bobby asked suddenly, voice full of malice and twisted curiosity. 

Erik gave him a cold look. "Am I not allowed to drop in on an old friend?" he said, dripping with... boredom, almost.

Anya could tell. She could tell he had another reason for being there. She just knew. It was part of her powerset; call her a human polygraph, if you want.

Erik narrowed his eyes on Anya. He could tell she knew something by the way her posture and expression changed. 

Charles couldn't get into Erik's head, not through his barriers, but he knew that Anya had clued in.

Wanda soon clued in as well, and so did Jean. Everyone else was still in the dark, however.

Noticing all the posture changes, Erik put his hands up in defeat. "I lie." he said, German accent thick. "I felt a magnetic pulse from the area. I followed it."

Lorna, as a respectful 11 year old, abstained from cursing, substituting for twirling her hair around her fingers. It was her fault he was here! He had to know something! Had to recognize his eldest daughter.

Anya was quite nervous. If he had tracked Lorna's surges, he had to know. At least about Lorna and herself. The twins could be safe. For now.

Erik stood and seemed to breeze over to his youngest and oldest daughters, scrutinizing them. He knew Anya by face. She was much older now, but he knew her anywhere. Her soft brown hair and her mother's blue eyes. He didn't need to be a lie detector to know she was evading the truth with her introduction. If part of her introduction were true, the other three were his as well. He didn't know how to feel about that.

"Laura, was it?" Erik asked, turning to the 11 year old. "I believe it was you I was sensing." His voice was calm and collected, not at all threatening.

Lorna gave a weak, scared nod. She openly showed her fear, having heard horrid stories of Magneto and his recruits.

"I see." he said, tapping his chin. The others were on standby, reading to protect their new 'siblings' if the need arose. "You seem powerful, for such a young mutant" he went on. "I believe you and I have quite a bit in common." Including genes he thought to himself, unsure of how to feel. He had believed his eldest to be deceased, and here she was his Charles and three siblings. 

"Oh?" Lorna managed to squeak out. She didn't want to be the one to crack, but it was quite likely.

Erik nodded. "You see, mutations are unique to the mutant. No two mutants have the same powers, no matter how similar. Your powers, they are not dissimilar to my own, but at the same, vastly different." he stated, looking her in her bright green eyes. 

Charles shot Erik a warning glare. It said 'you will not harm my child'. He did not give a damn that Erik was their true father. They were his children now.

Erik shrugged off the glare with a silent scoff. He turned back to Lorna. "Tell me, klienan, do you control metal as I do?"

Lorna gave another meek nod, too scared to speak. 

"I see." Erik mused. Scott's fingers tightened on the hinge of his glasses, and Bobby prepared an ice ball. Warren just stood defensively, and Jean telekinetically connected with most dangerous objects in the room.

"I must ask, was your mother's name Suzanna, klienan?" There is was. Hos ace on the hole. He remembered features quite well, and 'Laura' bore a striking resemblance to an old flame.

Wanda stepped up behind Lorna and pulled her into a tight hug as her younger sister muttered out a small 'I think so'.

Erik gave a satisfied nod, now addressing Anya and the twins. "The three of you, siblings." It was a statement, not a question. "Mother names Magda." he wasn't asking questions, he was stating facts.

"You are not our father." the four siblings said in one growl. Everyone was taken aback, including Erik and Charles. Never have the four shown so much aggression and venom. Bobby and Warren blinked a few times to process, and Jean and Scott just went ‘what’.

The siblings didn’t back down from their venom, either. The four came together as a small cluster, blue and green eyes fierce.

Erik put his hands up in surrender, almost mockingly. He knew they were his children now, not that he doubted Anya for a second.

“Anya, mein schatz.” Erik said, softly but with purpose.

Anya tensed up. He recognized her.And called her...his precious. Was she a frigging gold ring now? One that needed to be destroyed at all costs? She was mildly uncomfortable.

“And I am assuming Laura, Winnie, and Peter are also false names?” Erik assumed.

Pietro finally spoke. “Jina langu Pietro Maximoff.*” he said. Growing up in Tanzania, he had picked up Swahili quite well.

Wanda cleared her throat. “Je m’appelle Wanda Maximoff.” she said curtly. She had picked up French easily when they reached the States.

“A-and I’m L-Lorna Dane.” Lorna stuttered out. She was 11 and American, she only knew broken Spanish.

Erik took in each name with interest. Maximoff. That was a surname he had not come across. They must have been adopted.

Charles continued to glare at Erik. If Erik so much as moved a finger towards his children, he wouldn’t like Charles’ protective side.

Bobby was itching to pelt Erik with a nice, hard ball of ice, right in the chest. Scott wished he could blast a hole in Erik, and he wasn’t a violent person.

Erik turned to address his only son first. “Jina imara, Pietro. Maana yawe ‘mwamba’ katika Italia. Lazima uwe mwamba ziara kiume wa dada yake.**”

That actually surprised Pietro. Not many people outside of Swahili-speaking countries spoke fluent Swahili.

Erik then turned to Wanda. “Et Wanda, un si beau nom. Un nom après mes propres racines en allemand. Il signifie ‘famille’, et je vois que quelque chose est vous avez un fort sens de.***”

Erik speaking French seemed natural to him. It seemed he picked up languages quite well, and French had to be one of his first, if he was speaking with such confidence.

Erik finally turned back to Lorna, switching back to English. “Lorna. Scottish, which seems odd for a grassy-haired child like yourself. The Scottish derivative of the laurel plant. Such a marvellous plant. Always flourishing.”

Before Erik could speak to Anya, she butted in herself. “Anya. Name meaning to be favoured. I was the only child you knew from birth, and you will always favour me, even if you don’t realize it.” she said bluntly. SHe didn’t much care for his feelings, but she had looked into name meanings quite extensively. She loved origins of names. 

Erik blinked. He had not expected that. His eldest daughter was quite smart, that was evident. 

“You’ve found what you came for.” Charles said bluntly. “No, leave.” he added sharply. He was in ‘protective Prof. Papa’ mode, and Erik was clearly making the siblings highly uncomfortable. 

Erik gave a slight nod, moving away from his children. He would be back, he knew he would be back. His children couldn’t stay with Charles forever.

(*- My name is Pietro Maximoff)

(**- A strong name, Pietro. Means ‘rock’ in Italian. You must be your sister’s rock.)

(***- And Wanda, such a beautiful name. A name after my own roots in Germany. It means ‘family’, and I see that is something you have a strong sense of.)


	3. Chapter 3

Two weeks after the Erik debacle, the ‘new’ recruits were sitting out in the yard, enjoying the July weather. Lorna was bending small metal coins into flowers, and Wanda was sketching in her new sketchpad. It was nice, make of good quality paper, and she had a nice set of sketching pencils. Anya and Pietro had fallen asleep on top of each other. Wanda had gotten Scott to take pictures so she could sketch them later. She was just picking up on an art talent, and she quite liked her designs. She was currently sketching Lorna's coin flowers, each one intricate and beautiful. Most were roses, with one or two other types thrown in for variety.

Their relative peace was disrupted by a wall of ice going up across the field, followed by a shout of 'go away'. It sounded like Bobby, so Lorna and Wanda ran over.

Jean was standing on the other side of the ice shield, confused as to what she had done wrong. Bobby was sitting behind his wall, curled into his knees.

"You okay, Bobby?" Lorna asked softly. She may not be Anya, but she was pretty good with people. 

Bobby shook his head. "Jean... She was... she was inside.my head without permission. Dug up something no one should've found." he said quietly, wiping his eyes.

Wanda walked around the wall to the older girl and gave her a sad, stern look. "What did Charles tell you?" she asked softly, placing a hand on Jean's shoulder.

"8 times out of 10, you require permission." Jean sighed. This was one of those 8 times. She shouldn't have secretly gone into Bobby's head, shouldn't have dug up his secret. But now she knew Bobby was gay; at least, she thought he was gay. Bobby had grumbled something about 'bisexuality', she thought, but he was definitely gay.

Wanda wagged a disappointed finger at Jean and went back over to Bobby. Bobby was slowly calming down with Lorna's help, finally in a peaceful state.

"Hey, can you guys rally the gang?" Bobby asked softly. "Best get this off the table now." 

Lorna and Wanda frowned, but went off anyway. Lorna had the joy of waking up her big brother, poking him in the nose. Wanda just tapped Anya once to wake her up. Anya was a fairly light sleeper. 

The four soon went off to find the others, bringing them outside. Everyone, including Charles, was outside for whatever Bobby had to share.

Jean knew what he was going to say, and she felt guilty for dragging him out of the closet.

Once everyone was outside, Bobby cleared his throat. "Guys, I, uh, I'm.... bi. Bisexual, that is." he mumbled, looking at the ground. 

Pietro silently handed Warren $5, not letting Bobby see. They knew he liked guys! He wouldn't stop checking them out!

Charles walked up to Bobby and pat his shoulder for his bravery. "Just remember, this is a hate-free zone." he assured the cryokinetic, giving him a soft smile.

Lorna and Anya both hugged Bobby. It was a tough thing to do, coming out, so he needed positive reactions and not negative.

Scott tried to be cool about it, but he didn't fully understand bisexuality, so he'd ask Bobby about it later.

The day went back to normal after that, nobody making a big deal out of what had happened. They were all proud of Bobby, and that was fact.

\-----------------------------------------------------------

Another month had gone by, and nothing had happened. Not a peep from Erik, not a disturbance from within. Everything was smooth sailing.

Until it wasn't.

It was the twins' birthday, August 9th, and they were all gathered around the dining room table so they could sing happy birthday. They had finally turned 16! They were pretty happy about that.

Everything went smoothly until it came to the cake. Charles hadn't had time to make one himself, so he'd bought one from a local bakery. It should've been fine, but somehow, it wasn't.

It had been innocent enough at the time. Wanda and Pietro had decided it would be Very Mature of them to smash cake in each other's faces. That had turned out to be a bad choice.

As soon as the frosting touched their lips, an inky blackness seeping across their faces, covering their noses. They had frozen in their place, shared looks of horror and concern on their faces.

Hank had immediately sprung into action. The 12 year old got Scott and Jean to help him carry the twins down to his lab, being careful not to touch the frosting. 

Once he had them, he took frosting samples from the cake and analyzed them.

The results came back horribly: a new strain of poison that attacked the X-gene.


End file.
